I am not who i appear 2
by wild-in-spirit
Summary: Sequal to 'i am not who i appear'. she returns to help, but at what cost?
1. She's back

I am not who I appear #2

The winds where changing, it was time. No longer could I hide from the world that I attempted to protect. It was time to find those who needed my help. I stood in front of the door leading towards my past. Here goes nothing.

The door was slowly pushed open and faces turned towards the corridor leading to the door. As a body came around the door, jaws dropped and people froze.

"Leila?"

The person turned and looked at the faces. They were shocked to see how she had changed. Her hair was no longer the dark brown it had been, it was now a dark burgundy colour, her eyes had changed from the chocolate brown to stormy grey but it was definitely still her.

"Hey Remus, still talking to me after everything then?"

No answer was needed; he shot up from the chair and ran over to her, enveloping her into a hug.

"Ok…R.J…need…to…breathe."

"Where have you been? You always said you followed the winds, and the winds have been changing constantly over the past year."

"I travelled, studied and mastered my abilities. I came back because I am ready and so are the Death Eaters and if you are not you are all screwed."

All eyes were on me by this point, and I knew right then and there that, no, they weren't ready.

"It can't be this close, it's too soon."

"No, Mr Weasley, it's not too soon. This war has been escalating over the years and they have been preparing since the last war. So, if you're not ready, why the hell are you all just sitting here talking? Shouldn't you be out there? And where are Mr Potter and his two friends? Shouldn't they be here?"

All heads turned towards the floor. I knew where they had gone.

"Let me guess, Horcruxses'?"

They all seemed shocked that I knew what was going on.

"Oh, please. You think I disappeared and didn't even keep an eye on any of my family. Get real. Now, first things first, finding Harry and the other two. Have any of you got his belongings, something that is a part of him; hair perhaps?"

"Some of his old cloths are upstairs, but I'm not sure there will be something."

"That would be perfect thank-you Ginny. Could you run up and get a jumper or maybe a t-shirt that he left."

No reply from the younger girl before she ran upstairs to collect the item of clothing that might get the boy she loved back. All anyone did was stair at be, waiting for something, anything, that gave any hint of what she was thinking.

"Ok, what are you all looking at? I know I look different, but I'm not. So what is wrong?"

Remus was the one to answer me.

"Are you sure you're right? The death eaters are ready…?"

"…and waiting. They will make a move as soon as the order is given. Are any of these people ready? The new members of the order, do they know what's in store for them? Do they know that none of those people will give a second thought to killing them? Are they at all prepared?"

"They won't be fighting."

"Says you Molly. I'm pretty sure that if they want to fight they will, with or without yours or anyone elses permission. Wouldn't you feel better they were prepare and ready to defend themselves if, no when the time comes? So, when I'm looking for wonder boy and his wonder crew you lot can get those new members ready. I'll go find Ginny, get a move on and be back as soon as I can. Bye you lot, don't forget what I said. R.J, remember what I told you the first time I met you, it applies now more than ever."

I walked out of the room, leaving everyone to look at Remus in question and him with a look of despair on his face, he knew what was to come and it was not going to be without casualties.

hiya guys, here is my sequal to 'i am not who i appear'. I have edited it lately, have started the second chapter and will try and get it finished by the end of this week. been really busy with my studies (blek). promise i will do my best.  
would love to have comments, PLZ


	2. welcome home

A week had gone by since Leila had gone in search of Harry, Hermione and Ron, and still no word. But they trusted her, to a certain degree anyway.

"Move it wonder boy, I don't care if you have a job because I have more important issues than you. Oh and do not pull that face Weasley or I will wipe it off your face. Get in that dinning room now before I put you both in a body bind myself. Thank you Miss Granger for carrying that, why don't you go a head with your two friends and I'll be in there in a moment."

Everyone looked towards the door, she did not sound happy and two of the three teens who just walked in didn't look it either. This was going to be an interesting dinner for all participants.

"Ok, what have you three been up to now? And what did you say to piss her off?"

"Why is it automatically our fault? How do you know it wasn't her?"

"Because, Ron, Leila is very good at holding her temper, it comes from many years of growing up with Sirius. Now, what did you three do?"

Before anyone could ask Leila walked back in. All where shocked at her appearance; hair sticking up everywhere and a bruise the size of a fist on her face. She did not look happy in the slightest.

"Ok you three, up now."

They didn't argue and shot straight out of their chairs. They didn't seem to want to make eye contact and looked anywhere but at Leila.

"Now, would you like to explain why I found you three at a death eater base trying to fight?"

They kept their heads hanging and didn't look up.

"You are not ready to, no were near ready, and yet you go in and almost get yourselves killed. You were lucky I turned up or I would be bringing your bodies back to your family."

Harry seemed about to speak up but the glare from her was enough to shut him up. They were in so much trouble.

"You three are not to leave this house; with or without someone there I don't care. You are now on house arrest. And don't even try to get out of this; a tracking spell will be put on all three of you so if you manage to somehow get out we can find you again. And no, Miss Granger, only one person knows the spell that reverses it and that's the one who created it so don't even look for a way out of it. Now get going before I really lose my temper."

They got out of there as quick as they could and didn't even look back. All of the occupants were quiet until they heard the door close.

"Leila, come over here so I can sort out that bruise."

"That you Molly but I'm fine, really. Ginny, why don't you go keep an eye on those three, I'm sure they'll tell you what went on with them."

The young girl got up and left without an argument, leaving everyone in the room to look at Leila like she had grown an extra head.

"How did you do that? She normally argues."

"I gave her a job to do; to keep an eye on the three of them. She feels that she is doing something that could help. Now," she turned to George and Fred with question in her eyes "have you two finished that project I set you?"

The twins shot up and went to the locked staircases that lead to the basement. They had locked themselves away just after she had taken them aside to ask the favour.

"We haven't let anyone near it…"

"…Just like you asked us to."

"Hope its ok…

"…you just have to remember it's only a proto-type…"

"…it'll be much better when you give us the ok."

They pulled the door open, and there it was; their prototype, their invention, their own protection system. There was the next best seller of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They may already have the gadgets that warn you when someone that means you harm is near, but not all death-eaters are after you. It was perfect.

sorry it took so long guys, been really busy with school. not sure when updates will be done but i will update as soon as i have time. please remember i have other stories going aswell.  
reviews are welcome

wildatheart )


	3. the creation

**sorry it has been so long and sorry this chapter is short, school has been crazy and my muse seems to be taking time off. if you have any ideas of where this should go, please please please message me. would love to hear your ideas otherwise the next chapter is going to take much longer to write**

"What in the name of Merlin is that contraption?"

Everyone had been thinking it, Sirius just voiced it.

"This, my friends, is a death eater beater. Would you boys like to explain it?"

"Love to. This is, as Leila said, a death eater beater."

"It does just as it's called…

"…senses a dark mark and starts hitting the person it feels it from…"

"…Leila gave us the idea. We hadn't actually realised…"

"...that the dark mark gave off some weird aura."

Everyone was stunned at first then one started to giggle, then another, soon the whole room was in laughter.

"Bloody brilliant that is. How does it work?"

"Actually, it was Leila that came up with that part…"

"…so she can explain it."

All eyes turned back to me.

"Well, as the lads came up with the original charm to put on the objects, I helped create it. I then thought 'how are people going to hide it from the death eaters' that's when I said to put it on normal house hold objects, that do the normal but still protect the house. That way if somehow the idiots get a brain cell and create a protection charm they won't know what to look for or even how often the charm can change. That's another plus to this wonderful charm, the anti-charm to it will change. It's fab, but that was the twins' ideas for that little add on. You raised two great minds you have there Molly."

Molly seemed pleased with the complement and a smile spread across her face. She knew her boys where good at inventing jokes but when she heard this woman, who had done so much for them so far, complement them and her raising of them made her proud.

"Aw, Leila, don't. You're making us blush."

"Suck it up boys cos if you keep creating items like this you are gonna be getting a lot more compliments meaning there's gonna be a lot more blushing on your parts."


	4. begingings and endings

Two weeks had gone by and the twins' invention had been selling like hot pockets. It was the new fad and everyone wanted a new 'Death Eater Beater'. Leila had even paid for the production fee and the advertisement fee. They worshiped the ground she walked on when she told them that.

"Leila is our queen of pranks."

Bless their hearts. She helped everyone whenever she could but most of her time was spent training Harry and his group. To begin with it was just him but as the friends never left the other ones side she put them all to work. 'Might as well get them all ready if they are just going to sit collecting dust' she told the Order when they asked why. Many didn't know who this girl really was and why she seemed so important to the rest but when they saw the respect that the younger inhabitants of number 12 gave her they never questioned what she was doing in the house. All they did was trust it wasn't till it truly came time to prove her worth; the battle had begun.

"Molly…Molly…where are the twins?"

The red haired woman turned towards the voice and saw the one who had helped her children.

"I don't know, I think they went to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, why?"

The woman's face paled slightly at this, but shook her head and took off in the direction Molly had pointed to. As the woman ran down the hall she found the group she was looking for, and just in time due to a death eater about to throw a curse at one of her two inventors.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed as she raised her hand, before the death eater could even comprehend what was going on he was thrown against the opposite wall to them. All heads turned in her direction and the ones they where fighting seemed to back off when they noticed her.

"It's you, but you're dead. We saw you die."

Her laugh filled the hall, the only sound to be heard over the battle waging on outside them. No one was sure if this was really happening but one look in the woman's eyes told them not to question her.

"No, you never saw me die, you only saw what you were meant to. Now leave before I show you what real pain is."

No more needed to be said before all opposing their side ran away with their tails between their legs. The occupants left turned back to the woman who had more than likely saved the boys life. She still had a far off look in her eyes till she heard her name being called.

"Leila, Remus is in trouble."

She didn't even look at the younger members of the Order before following Tonks back down the hallway. As she went down she glared at the back of the woman in front of her.

"You're meant to be at home Nymphadora, you have a son to look after. How will Remus feel if…."

"I am not going to let my husband risk his life while I'm sitting at home worrying. I'm more use here."

"That's my godson you're meant to be looking after, your's and Remus' son. Please Tonks do Remus a favour and go home. I beg of you."

That seemed to shock the younger woman to the core. Leila never begged.

"What do you know Leila?"

"That if you don't leave you are going to die. Now go, I can't protect you all."

The look on the younger girls face almost made the others heart break.

"But Remus…"

"Will be perfectly safe when I get to him. Now leave, I will send a message forward after."

And she did. During the war Leila fought to save all those who she saw die in her dreams. You see, ever since Leila was younger she had the gift of foresight, unfortunately for her it meant seeing the death of not only those close to her but also herself. Remus J Lupin was the only one to ever know that she had seen her own death and new exactly how it was to happen. That's what the secret between them was, he wasn't to try to stop it, and if she was to die in this war she was going to. During the war she saved many lives including Remus J Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and in saving these two lives stopped a son from being an orphan before the age of 1 year. Unfortunately no one could save her. Due to Leila saving all the lives who should have died she had to give something back, and while saving young Ginny Weasley from a stray curse she fell to the ground, never to get back up. Leila never saw the body of her husband amongst the fallen and never had the chance to celebrate the downfall of the most evil wizard in history. Her name was but a whisper in the streets; the woman who saved so many, the woman who was married to a Death Eater, the woman who risked all she was to help the side she always believed in but most of all the woman who was never who she appeared.

**I know i have ended it rather quickly but i have a lot of school work and i'm working on other stories as well. i will probably come back to this one but only if i get enough reviews asking me to.  
sorry but i do like reviews and if you want me to really lengthen it out you are going to have to ask nicely.**

**wild-in-spirit**


End file.
